maifandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuru Fujino
Shizuru Fujino (藤乃静留 Fujino Shizuru) is a fictional character in the Japanese animated series Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome. In Mai-Otome, her name has been changed to Shizuru Viola. In spite of the fact that her role in both series was that of a secondary character, she still has a wide range of admirers among the show's fans. In fact, she has even won a character popularity poll at SUNRISE Studio's official website twice in a row, 舞-乙HiME ０〜S.ifr〜 シフル ｜ 美術室 besting even the actual leads. Shizuru is voiced by Naomi Shindou and Melanie Risdon in both series. Shizuru in Mai-HiME The president of the Fuka Academy Student Council, Shizuru at first appears in episodes involving important school events, or in scenes featuring the Student Council's homeroom, often calmly sipping tea. Making an entrance as a playful and charming individual. In the novel entitled, "Natsuki's Prelude", some background was provided on the reasons influencing Shizuru's decision to run for the Student Council President position. She was originally just a class representative in her second year of highschool. Natsuki, a middle-schooler at the time, had inquired of Shizuru if she as class representatives had a higher access level within the school's intranet than normal students. Shizuru teased Natsuki and assumed she was inquiring for the sake of altering her attendance record. Natsuki informed her that she wanted to gain access to the school's state of its administration, the director's name and personal record, and a register of the staff members and pupils plus their personal records. Shizuru regretted to inform Natsuki that her access to the intranet was not much higher than that of a typical student. Wanting to help Natsuki, Shizuru mentally came to a decision and entered herself as a presidential candidate. In the second half of the series, Shizuru's role becomes more significant, as it is revealed that she's one of the twelve HiMEs. It is never revealed where Shizuru's HiME mark is, though very subtly it is shown, located on the right side of her lower stomach, by the pelvic region. During the later course of the series, it becomes apparent that Shizuru has a romantic interest in Natsuki, and the suppression of these feelings begin to unbalance her psychologically. After both her HiME-status and her obsession-like love-interest are discovered by Natsuki herself after Haruka confronts Shizuru about her absence from the school and declares Shizuru's love for Natsuki to be "disgusting", Shizuru loses her mental balance and becomes yet another puppet playing to the plan of the Obsidian Lord. In a final confrontation Shizuru fights Natsuki, who having accepted her love for Shizuru, along with Duran increasing drastically in size. Shizuru misunderstands Natsuki's explanation for Duran's increased size, and believes the "omoi" (literally emotion) Natsuki feels for her is hate. However, Shizuru is taken aback when Natsuki kisses her. She tells Shizuru that she does not have feelings that Shizuru desired, but she is happy that Shizuru loved her. Natsuki then orders Duran to destroy Kiyohime, which made Natsuki and Shizuru disappear in each other's arms thereafter. After their resurrection by Mashiro the two seem to have maintained their close relationship and during the day of Shizuru's graduation, their relationship progressed into something much more. The official Sunrise episode guidebook entitled "Mai-HiME Anime Book Volume 2" has addressed their current relationship status. On page 25, under Shizuru's profile section, it mentions that "Once again, Natsuki spoke affectionate words to the graduating Shizuru. Before one knows, happiness will visit these two." Mai-HiME manga In the manga Shizuru is not a HiME, and her role is largely reduced. She still provides information to Natsuki, but their relationship is left largely unexplored. Element and Child Her Element is a large naginata. It serves as a close range weapon, but she can take opponents by surprise with its long range capabilities, as the blade can extend into a chain-like extension, capable of tying someone up or crushing solid metal within its coils. She can attack long range by using the chain to slice through incoming attacks or to slash an opponent with her extended reach.Shizuru's use of the weapon is likely a reference to Sengoku Period noble women, who were expected to know the art of the weapon in order to defend their families while their husbands were away at war. The naginata was also frequently used as a status symbol. Shizuru's Child is Kiyohime, a cross between a Squid and a Hydra. Its name is most likely a reference to the Japanese legend of the same name. The trapping of Natsuki under the church's bell during their fight is a direct allusion to this myth. Kiyohime's multiple snake heads allow it to attack quickly and repeatedly, and each of its heads can spray an acidic poison. Kiyohime is one of the larger Childs in the anime, comparibly similar in size to Mai's Kagusutchi and Mikoto's Child Miroku. Miscellaneous * Shizuru's character song, Katakoi Enka, is presented in Mai-HiME character vocal album vol.2, by her seiyuu Naomi Shindou. * To show that Shizuru speaks with a distinct Kyoto Accent, the English dub of the series gives her a southern accent in order to differentiate her from the other, "normal" speaking characters. * She is the 6th runner-up of Anime Saimoe 2005 and the 5th one is Natsuki Kuga. References External links * http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/my-hime/ * http://www.my-zhime.net/ Category:Mai-HiME